In my shoes
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Tsuna started rough from the time when he was looked down upon to the arrival of his home tutor Reborn up until he met Kyoya and started having feelings for the guy. The transition and all the challenges suddenly affects Tsuna's behavior...slowly changing to the Vongola leader he didn't expect to become destroying relationships...including Kyoya's R and R. Slightly delayed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own reborn, I wish I do but I don't . Reviews and trash talks are highly appreciated. So…let's get on with the story then.

SUMMARY: See how Tsuna struggles to make himself the perfect boss and at the same time keep up his feelings for Hibari. What will Tsuna choose; Kyoya or his responsibility as the 10th? (I suck at summaries) R&R

* * *

**In my shoes**

Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm the embodiment of stupidity here on Earth. The complete package of idiocy. My brain is already dead…dead from stupidity that is and my heart…vanishing. Say, won't you hear me out?

chapter 1: I

I was useless since I was a child; I'd always be screaming the hell out my lungs whenever I'm scared or surprised about something; I'd always answer questions with "Eh?" or a high pitched "HIEEEEEEE". I was always stupid in math or every subject you could throw at me; I was practically a moron for even trying to study. I accepted that in everything I do I was always wrong.

Since back when I was a child, nothing has practically changed. Even though Mama kept encouraging me to try my hardest and don't give up, I'd still return to the same old me.

Yes…this is reality…and I have given up on life.

Now who in hell's name would even try to save me? My guess is no one.

But of course, I was wrong. In some twist of reality, someone did save me from completely falling into oblivion.

There was this baby, who completely scared the living daylights out of me when he suddenly points out his gun at me…what kind of baby does that anyway?

And as expected he releases the trigger, making the bullet penetrate my thick skull…I thought that was it…end of my story, finish, and finale. I'd expect darkness to slowly creep into my vision but it never did; all I could feel was this rush taking over me. The next thing I knew my clothes were ripped off leaving me with only my boxers but didn't stop my body to do anything as it went berserk because of that bullet. I could feel my burning especially my head…literally.

After sometime, the bullet's effect dissipate along with the fire on forehead (why is there even a fire on my forehead?). I thought that my hair and my forehead was completely burned off…what with that kind of fire on my head wouldn't that hurt me?

I wasn't hurt nor burned…and my hair and forehead are still in tack. What was that all about?

"How are you feeling?" the baby said. Crap, I totally forgot about him. He's the one who started this…this whole fire thing. I became suddenly aware that I wasn't wearing anything beside my boxers. How embarrassing.

"Uh…Fine…I guess" I said scratching my head. Wait…how could this baby talk, why does he have a gun with him; shouldn't he be with his parents or something like that? My eyes went wide as I scanned my thoughts…this baby must be cursed…Nah.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my head, that baby kicked me! "Ouch!..." "You're not allowed to space out you know, you're pretty vulnerable right now don't forget that." The baby said.

Now I'm lost, what the hell is he talking about?

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Reborn; I'm gonna be your home tutor from now on, Vongola Decimo."

Fast forward to the following weeks, I was thrown into the world of Mafia leaders and famiglia. I met many people because of my status as a boss; some oblige to my position, some don't. I got a chance to meet Hayato, the bomb freak but smart; Yamamoto the friendliest of us all, he's also a baseball player; Ryohi the ever energetic brother of Kyoko; Lambo, he's also a baby but unlike Reborn he knows nothing in using guns…instead he uses toy grenades and sorts; Mukuro…the guy who would always freak me out more than anyone else in the famiglia, he lives in this abandoned land called Kokuyo; and but definitely not the least is Kyoya…well he's the strongest in our bunch, he's anti-social most of the time and kinda…umm…handsome if I'm allowed to say so…WAIT! What the heck am I saying?!

Stupid brain thinking all sorts of stuff! It's not like I have a crush on him…hell no! He always scares the crap out of me whenever he's around but…I can't say that I dislike him…maybe I looked upon him as an idol…NO! This is stupid, get a grip of yourself!

"What the hell are blushing at no good Tsuna? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Reborn said.

It brought me out to reality again. Stop whatever you're thinking Tsuna! This ain't going anywhere, he's just handsome...that's all…but he's not the only one who's handsome there! Yamamoto is cute too you know…but Kyoya is…"OUCH!"

"Are you even listening to me?" reprimanded Reborn.

"Of course I am. You didn't have to hit me with a book you know." The truth is I wasn't listening to you.

"You deserved it. If you really are listening, then what am I blabbering about for the past minutes?"

"Uhh…You know…you were talking how important these…talk and…the…" Okay…I'm gonna bet busted for this.

"Liar." And with that, Reborn kick me in the shin. Ahhhh…why was I even chosen as the 10th…it could be anyone but why me? Why let a stupid kid rule the mafia? Sigh…

But…it did give me some good benefits didn't you know that?

'_I'm correct, aren't I Kyoya?'_

"Sigh…I'll get some sleep for now. Cool down your head for a bit no good Tsuna and also stop spacing out and drool at the same time… you look retarded." Reborn went to sleep now. I guess I should just get some sleep too; maybe my mind would clear out tomorrow.

Goodnight.

* * *

*_and I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken; I just want you to know who I am.*_

* * *

I know it sucks. I'm yet to put some action here so please wait patiently don't worry, this story is worth reading till the end

*iris by goo goo dolls

R&R. Thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

And again, I don't K. Reborn!

Enjoy reading guys!

chapter 2: you

Another day has started as I prepare myself to go to school, better not be late if don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari. I sighed as I went down, Reborn told me a minute ago that the fight for the Vongola rings and title as boss is starting…and I have to prove that I am worthy of becoming the boss of the family.

I'm not cut out for that sort of fights…

But at the same time…I can't do anything but accept it.

Reborn told me that he already gave the other Vongola rings to my suitable "guardians"…I wonder who was those people that Reborn trusted with the rings…Hmmm.

"Tsuna, you'll be late for school now if you don't finish up your food." Mama spoke. Lambo suddenly butted in "That's right, no good Tsuna!"

"What's up with the people here in my house?" I muttered under my breath.

I got up and took a piece of bread and shove it into my mouth. I need to hurry, Namimori is 20 minutes away from my house, 10 minutes if I run… but I'm sure that even if I run I won't make it to school in time…I suck at running.

"I'll be going now!" "Okay. Take care, Tsuna." I waved goodbye at Mama when Reborn suddenly showed up. "Beware of strangers Tsuna. Take care" Reborn said as he covers his eyes with his fedora.

I don't have the time to ask him what he meant since I'm running late for school. This is bad! I want to peacefully enter the campus without bumping or seeing Hibari…he might kill me for being late!

I ran fast, avoiding people along the way. At same time I arrived at school the bell rang. I'm saved! "Thank God, I'm not late!"

"You're late."

Or maybe not…I turned around only to see the head prefect standing there, glaring at me. My luck is running low and I can't think of any excuse to past through him…I'm so stupid even at a time like this! "B-but the bell rang at t-the same time I entered h-here…" I answered not even daring to look at his eyes.

"Late is late. You should be inside your classroom by the time the bell rang, herbivore." Hibari insisted. Crap! Work you stupid brain! In times like this I really hate myself…I hate everything stupid about me.

I started spacing out again, not even noticing that he was walking towards my direction. He stops right in front of me "Punishment is needed to those who don't obey the rules."

Sigh, I give up.

I suddenly woke up and my head spinning making me feel dizzy. I find myself at our school's clinic on a bed…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! "Oh, I'm glad you're awake now." Said the nurse.

"Umm, what happened?" I can't remember anything; all I can recall is that Hibari was… "10th! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "Calm down, I think he's alright."

"Hayato? Yamamoto? What are you guys doing here?" I ask confused.

"They found you lying at the front gate, you were unconscious." The nursed explained. "We got worried when you were late for our first class; we roamed the school and found you lying on the ground. You were badly beaten up you know." Yamamoto inquired.

"Beaten up…front gate…LATE." I said as I remember what happened; Hibari had beaten me up to a pulp. I guess that was my punishment for being late. "I'm fine guys you don't have to worry about me, um nurse can I go out now…I'm feeling fine already." I said with a dry smile.

"Of course, take it easy for now."

"Thank you." The three of us went outside; it was lunch break so we went and eat up our lunches in the rooftop. "Are you sure your fine, 10th?" Hayato asked. "I'm fine." Silence falls upon us.

"Oh I remembered, I got this cool ring from Reborn but it's only in half though." Yamamoto brought out a Vongola ring inside his pocket and flings it in front of me…my face looking as shocked as ever.

"HIEEEEE! A Vongola ring!" so that makes Yamato one of my guardians?! "It's not like you're the only who got a ring, moron! I got one myself!" Hayato also took out a half ring. This is starting to sink in me; this is really happening…I have to…fight for my title as boss. We reached the rooftop and as I laid my eye on the place I saw…Hibari.

'_This REALLY isn't your day, Tsuna.'_

He turned his back on us and smiled wryly. "Oh, I see you're awake now, herbivore. So you survived my attacks, how surprising." Kyoya said with much arrogance. "Don't tell me you're the one who attacked the 10th?!" Hayato was clearly angry now…this isn't good. I don't like this…Hayato's in big trouble if he's picking a fight with Hibari.

I'm saying that Hayato's weak but Kyoya's so much stronger than Hayato and I'm a living proof to his brute strength(remember how I got beaten up). Hibari's body might look frail but it helps him hide his true strength and those tonfas his always holding when fighting gives him more power…a lot of power.

I wish I could be like him…disregarding the anti-social characteristic. He's so cool…he fights very well, he may also be a good leader, and his features are very manly unlike mine…I could easily mistaken for a girl. Like I've told you before his very handsome especially in close up and…THERE I GO AGAIN WITH THIS THOUGHTS! STOP IT, TSUNA! YOU NEED TO FOCUS!

Back to reality.

"Calm down, you don't have to fight…" Yamamoto said nervously. "Shut up! This guy is the reason why the 10th suffered!" Hayato brings out his dynamites showing Hibari that he is ready to fight anytime now.

Hibari also brought out his weapon: his tonfas. He suddenly charges towards Hayato and perfectly hits Hayato's stomach, making Hayato bend downward allowing Kyoya to kick him in the face. This is bad. I just can't stand here and do nothing…but…what can I do. I'm nothing but a chicken; I'm not worth it to be called the 10th Vongola boss. I hate this…

I was thrown out of my drama when Hayato was thrown towards me; I managed to catch him but the impact made me retreat a few feet away from Kyoya and fall back. I'm worried…super worried.

"Are you two okay?!" Yamamoto quickly runs to us. "I'm fine…" I said but surely I'm not…I can't be fine seeing that my friend is getting beat up, I continued speaking "…but Hayato is…"

"Do-Don't worry 10th I-I could handle him; I'll make him pay for what he has done to you…" Hayato said choking on some of his words.

"Are you done with your dramas? It's time to die herbivore." Kyoya lunges towards us.

'No! I won't let this happen!'

And out of nowhere I heard a loud bang. And before I knew it a bullet hits me; I then felt the same feeling when Reborn did this to me for the first time.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!" I shouted and started heading Hibari's direction; he noticed the change in me and suddenly halts. His eyes were analyzing me…it's making my insides tingle in those look.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"… _(From) time to time, I feel like running away trying to face away from this situation. Feel so lonely in this world but for me to live I have to decide my own way…"_

*Chase the light by Fear and loathing in Las Vegas

This is exciting XD.

So guys what do you think?

Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back, thanks for all the reviews; it keeps me motivated to continue the story. XP

Sorry for the grammatical errors though... it's stupid, I know. So let's go on with the fiction!

(The italicized words are like Tsuna's inner monologue, if you know what I mean XD)

* * *

chapter 3: You and I

"This is gonna be interesting." Kyoya said. His eyes are darting at me! If looks could kill, I would surely be dead by now…ugh…I hate your eyes Kyoya! But in a blink of an eye, Hibari was already in front of me ready to attack.

"You're pretty open for attacks, herbivore." He hits my face with his tonfa; I could taste the blood running from my bruise lips.

I charge towards him and gave him multiple punches and kicks but he either blocked it or he'd send me flying around because of his tonfas. I step back as I try to regain my strength back; I look at my two friends and looking at Hayato gave me all the more reason to defeat Kyoya…if only I could snatch his tonfas away from him, then I could attack him directly and accurately.

So that was my plan, I wait for the right moment to take away his weapons. He started raining me with punches using his tonfas and I kept blocking them… call it lucky but I noticed how his movements slowed down; I guess his also tired.

I remember how he had beaten me up badly earlier and how he had kicked Hayato's ass badly too…and I'm not letting it happen again. No!

As Hibari throws his right arm at me, I blocked it and used my left arm to encircle it around his arm; then I used my right arm to grab his collar and pull him close to me. "RAHHHHH!" I shouted and with all my might, I pull him upwards and turned him upside down making him land on his back. Heck yeah! Have a taste of my karate!

He lays there on the cement, not even budging. I couldn't see his emotions since his eyes were covered by some of his bangs; the fire on my forehead vanish and I grew exhausted because of the fight…so much for my lunch.

"I know you could do it, Boss!" Hayato exclaimed…I'm glad; he seems to be fine now maybe because he rested. "Hahaha. Good job back there, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said happily. I'm glad it's finished…*sigh*

But in the corner of my eyes, I saw Hibari standing up...HIEEEEE! I'm too tired to even start a fight with him again and I'm not even in dying will mode!

Reborn suddenly appears in the center and wards Kyoya off of us. "Don't you think this is enough for now, Kyoya?"

"Hn, the baby…"

They've met each other already? When was this?! How come I didn't know?!..._'oh come on Tsuna; this is nothing…stop being so frantic.'_

"As a guardian, you need to protect your boss not fight with it." Reborn reminded Kyoya.

Silence befalls on us.

"WHAT?!" I, Hayato and Yamamoto shouted in unison, this is unbelievable! Kyoya is one of my guardians?! NO WAY!

"You heard me right, Kyoya is one of your guardians no good Tsuna." Reborn smirked. Do you know what you're doing Reborn?! You're bringing death closer to me if you'd put Kyoya in my famiglia…but then again, I could actually use this as a chance to get to know more about him.

'_STUPID TSUNA! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU AND HAYATO AND YOU STILL WANT TO GET ALL FLUFFY WITH HIM, YOU'RE SOME KIND OF MARTYR AREN'T YOU?! STUPID!'_

"I object! I can't have him near the 10th!" Hayato said clearly disagreeing with Kyoya being a guardian. Reborn's aura suddenly shifted as he look at Hayato intently… enough to make the hairs on his skin stand.

"I think you should just agree with him, Hayato." Yamamoto whispered. "He's right, Hayato. Maybe Reborn has a better reason why he trusted Kyoya with the ring." I said trying to make Hayato agree to this.

"If you say so 10th…fine" Hayato surrendered.

"Then it's settled." Reborn was back normal. I look at Kyoya, I still can't believe the fact that he's part of my famiglia…well I better get used to it.

The bell rang signaling that lunch is over now, Reborn made an excuse to Hibari so we could eat our lunch for a while. Hibari just turned his back and said "You got 30 minutes." And that's it; he left us there in the rooftop to eat our lunches.

Reborn also explained how he got Hibari to accept the role of being a guardian. "I fought with him." Reborn said proudly.

"You what?!" I shouted, that was unexpected. I never thought that the two of them would have a duel. "Well…how did it go?" I continued while stuffing my mouth with food.

"He was strong and strategic...say Tsuna, are you interested in Hibari?"

"WHA-…Ack…" I accidently swallowed my food whole making me cough hard. Hayato quickly gave me water while Yamamoto sooths out my back… WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT?!

"Why would you *cough* say *cough* that?!"

"You look like a middle school girl when he's around…looking oh so timid and cute." Reborn smirked as he said the last part. "I do-don't know what you're talking about." I denied it…I don't like him…not after what he did to me.

"My, my Tsuna…you have quite the taste." Reborn's smirk grew wider. "Oh quit it." I said as I finish eating up my food… "I'm going to take a walk…"

"Oh, I'm coming with you 10th." Hayato said.

"No its fine…I just want to be alone for a couple of minutes." I said. I still have 20 minutes. "Are you sure? You know with Hibari around…" Hayato insisted.

"He'll be fine Hayato, Tsuna's strong too. Hahaha."

"I know that already you baseball moron!"

"Good luck with Hibari, Tsuna!" Reborn shouted…would he just drop the issue now.

I left the group and started roaming around the school, I better not be caught by the teachers here…they might suspect me of cutting classes and if that happened I'll be humiliated in front of my class or end up in the prefect of discipline…OH CRAP!

I was so busy in my thought that I didn't notice that I was walking towards someone and I accidentally bumped this person. Good thing I was looking at the floor! But what if this person is a teacher… _'Nice one Tsuna.'_

'_Time to say an excuse and remember don't look up, Tsuna!' _"Um…I was…I just went to the bathroom…and I'll be returning to class now!" I said nervously.

The person I bumped to isn't answering back, maybe he\she is analyzing me. This is the chance to turn back and run away, I better not fail at this.

I turned my back as fast as I could and…

"Where do you think you're going?" the person grab me by my arm, I shut my eyes tightly and didn't dare turn my back just in case he's (because of the voice, I conclude that this person is a male.) a teacher…or worse the principal!

"HIEEEE, I-…I just…" Epic fail…just epic. But his voice seemed familiar…I test my luck and looked at my back to see who the person is.

'_Please don't be a teacher or a principal!'_

My eyes widens in shock as I saw the person who grabbed me…

"H-…Hibari!"

* * *

_*…I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I live my life; I'm alive.*_

* * *

*I'm alive by Becca

Chapter 3 is done!

Woo! Don't forget to review guys! Thanks a bunch!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: time

"H-…Hibari!" well…at least he's not the teacher or the principal...BUT STILL!

He looks at me dangerously and he's still not releasing his tight grip on my arm. Does he want to fight again?! But I'm weak… why would he even take interest in a fight where he could surely win effortlessly, I thought he wants a good fighter to have a spar with not with a lame weakling like me.

I look at my arm, the one he had grabbed. _'It hurts'_. Have I always been this weak? Hah…why ask when I already know the answer. I snapped out from my thoughts and spoke lamely to Hibari "Uhh…I'm going back to my friends…err" I can't compose the words to say to him. "Uhh...Hi-…" I was cut off by his words.

"18 minutes." He whispered but it's enough for me to hear. I don't get it, my brain's loading of the statement is slow and I just bluntly said "What?" I couldn't understand the concept behind it…I suck at this…is he using math on me now? We just stood there in the middle of the hallway; arm's still grabbed but not that tight now and me…looking more stupid by the minute…WAIT!

I looked at the clock near the end of the hallway. I remembered that I still have 20 minutes left to spare so I decided to walk around the school…so does 18 minutes mean it's the time I have left for my lunch break? Or in the negative side, does he mean that I have only have 18 minutes left to live because of what I did to him earlier? SHIT.

"16 minutes." I'm getting a little panicky here, what if my last idea was the true motive of Hibari? Oh my god, I'm dead meat! _'This is it; meet your end in the hands of Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna'_ NO! I gathered my strength to release my arm from his grip and I shouted as I closed my eyes "No! I have worked hard earlier to save Hayato and you want to- mmphhhh!" What the…?

He covered my mouth with his hand and moves his face closer to mine…too close. "Shut up herbivore. I don't know what you're talking about." My face is all red and his words seemed like chants making my heart beat race every second…I can't breathe properly. Then suddenly…

"What's that ruckus…!" a teacher came out from one of the classrooms and peeks outside...she couldn't finish her sentence and suddenly she shouted "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!" WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?! Hibari removes his hand on my mouth and faces the teacher. As soon as Hibari removes his hand, I quickly explained what we were doing earlier "Uh teacher we-…weren't doing anything malicious here in-" "NO! I SAW BOTH OF YOU WITH MY OWN TWO EYES…KISSING!" She pointed her finger at us.

Her voice got the attention of the other classes and other teachers were looking outside to see what happened, this is bad…I'll be embarrassed in front of everybody again! "WHAT?!" my jaw dropped. We didn't kiss! HELL NO! Hell would freeze all over if that happens! "But we-." "GO TO DETENTION ROOM! NOW!" the teacher shouted at us "AND DO NOT TRY CREATING A LOVE SCENE AGAIN!" she added, I flinch at her tone of voice; I look at Hibari and he didn't even budge a bit…his face remained stoic as ever; I wonder why Hibari didn't even bother trying to explain that he's the prefect and we really didn't do anything *sigh*. Why is luck never on my side?

The both of us walked slowly to the direction of the detention room. We were quite until Hibari suddenly spoke "10 minutes herbivore. You're wasting time." I look at him trying to understand the meaning behind his words. I give up…why bother answering a question that you can't really answer *sigh*. Hibari seemed to notice my defeated sigh and said "…speak up. Reborn told me something."

"HUH?" I gave him a stupid reply, damn it Tsuna can't you answer correctly for once. From what he said, Reborn might have told Hibari something…something…uhh I don't know. Reborn didn't tell me anything about him having a conversation with Hibari, "Do-does it have something to do about me?" I asked, "He said that you're interested in me."

"_He was strong and strategic...say Tsuna, are you interested in Hibari?"_

"_Good luck with Hibari, Tsuna!" Reborn shouted_

WTF?! I could really use a gun right now and shoot it right into my face or maybe a floor that could swallow up people who wants to die instantly…I mean, you get my point right? Why in the history of the universe did Reborn told Hibari that I was interested in him? I wasn't interested in him…well he's handsome and strong…but that's all there is to it. Nothing more…there is really nothing to it…nothing. "Ah...Ha-ha…I-err" this is too embarrassing.

"7 minutes." "I…I just…well…" you're handsome and strong damn it, why can't I just say it!? I'm blushing really hard here and my heart's beating is pounding me…what is this I'm feeling. _"You look like a middle school girl when he's around…looking oh so timid and cute." Reborn smirked as he said the last part. _My face was dusted another shade of red as I remembered what Reborn said earlier, great thing Hibari is walking ahead of me… he won't see my tomato face. You know that this isn't a walk in the park for me, I'm trying to pluck up all the courage I have to answer Hibari but my fear always gets the better of me…I hate it.

We turned left. Every step we took inches us closer to detention room; every step I make without answering Hibari wasted seconds turning into a minute. It gives me that uneasy feeling that I'll never have this chance to talk to him again like this and it breaks my heart that it could possibly become true. Reality is harsh you know.

"6" he said. Ugh, why is this so hard?! Come on Tsuna! You can do this! My legs are turning into jelly and my head feels light, it's so hard! "I-…its not that I'm interested…" I spoke softly. "So what Reborn says is wrong?" he asked, "NO! HE'S NOT WRONG!" whoops! Maybe I got a little bit carried away there by my feelings.

Wait, what did I just say? My feelings? There must be something wrong with me…

"So you are interested in me…" Hibari answered. I guess I don't have to deny it now, it's pretty obvious already that…that you know…I may have feelings for him. _OH CRAP TSUNA! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ADMITTING THAT YOU'RE GAY!_

Well, should I tell him? Should I tell him that I have these feelings for him? But…what if he hates me more after I confess my feelings? Hibari must have someone he likes right? A pretty girl whose smile can complete your day; a girl who is smart and witty in all times; a girl who could keep up with him; and the type that he could be proud of...that must be the kind of girl Hibari likes…and it's definitely not me. Ouch.

We went upstairs to the 2nd floor of the building. We were getting closer to detention building and I'm debating whether I should tell him about my new found feelings for him. God, maybe I look what Reborn told me earlier; looking oh so timid and cute.

I'm wasting time here but I'm scared that this confessing thing here might end up bad or worse he'll quit being a guardian! NO! I just can't think of a right way to say it to him. Ugh, well I could always keep this feelings all to myself you know…but that would mean wasting my chance here. Great.

"3 minutes left herbivore." What to do now?! I only have 3 minutes to think this through! I need more time! Okay…I need to calm down first…think Tsuna, think!

…

…

I'm saying it. No more doubt about it.

"2 minutes." We're getting close to the room now, only a few steps away. Oh crap, I feel like melting right now! _Go on Tsuna! You just have to say 3 measly words to Hibari then it's done. You can go back to how your life was before this confession thing happened._

"Last minute." Hibari said. I take deep breaths shakily; I straightened up my posture and made myself concentrate on what I was going to say. Then we stopped in front of the detention room, he looks at me.

"I…I have something to tell you…" I said looking at the floor and blushing madly. "10 seconds left for you." He said. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, _it's now or never Tsuna_.

"5."

I ignored his countdown and gets a hold of the doorknob.

"4."

"…"

"3."

I twist the doorknob but I didn't let myself enter yet.

"2."

"I…" I stared at him. This is it!

"1."

"I love you…Hibari…" I went inside brushing pass him, I left him there outside hanging by my words as I let the door close behind me.

* * *

"_Now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."_

* * *

Awww, Tsuna's really cute here. R & R

*Love bug by the Jonas brothers


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back! I found another way to create my fan fics! Although I'm not sure if I could update again asap(cause it's my midterms already) I'll try my hardest to fill up the time that I was away.

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth is...

There I said it. But...isn't it kinda weird for me to just let him hanging there outside?

Well, I should expect the worse for myself since I just completely threw my feelings to Hibari just like that. How would he react to me after this, would he even talk to me after? Ugh, why couldn't I just let my stupid mouth be kept shut.

Suddenly the door that I was leaning on opened...startling me, making me yelp a loud "GAHHHHH!" making me loose my balance altogether. I was waiting for the cold cemented floor to touch my back as I shut my eyes. 'your stupidity runs everywhere, Tsuna. Tsk, tsk.'

but instead of the anticipated pain, I felt strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes in shock to only see the person I was thinking of seconds ago.

''Hibari!''

''Do you think you could just walk away from me like that?'' He said looking directly in my eyes. I must have look pathetic.

"I- I..." I can't form the right words to say and I keep on stuttering over my words. I would also have to keep my face from becoming all red...oh Hibari why won't you just let me go. I know you hate me after what I told you and besides don't you hate people who are as weak as a bug?

"...of course you do." I muttered to myself but I didn't slip through Hibari's keen sense of hearing. "What did you say?" he said suddenly glaring at me.

Oh crap, I just made him tick. 'Explain yourself now before he starts tearing you apart.'

"What I mean is... I-" before I could even think any words to say, I was cut short by a voice from the hallway. It came from the teacher who caught us minutes ago. I was relief for a moment then...

"YOU BOYS ARE ON IT AGAIN!? DON'T YOU EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Good thing no one was around the hallway. She quickly shove us inside and started the hour long lecture. '*sigh*, you are no good...Tsuna'

- *weeks had passed*

I'm glad that the fight for the Vongola rings has finished and miraculously...I'm officially the 10th Vongola boss. Even though I received damages during the fight, it was all worth it. And for once, maybe I became proud of myself for doing something right.

"You're smiling boss, are you thinking of something?" Hayato said.

"No,no. It's nothing really...ehehe." I replied as I eat my favorite food Mama cooked for me.

"I wonder what's next for us? You know after the fight for the rings..." Yamato said chewing down his food.

"I don't know yet..." I said.

The group fell in an awkward silence.

"I'll walk around for awhile." I inquired. "You want us to come with you?" Yamato said smiling. "No it's fine, I want some time alone."

The weather was good today; not too hot but not too cold. It's making me want to walk around even more. I settled down under a tree, closed my eyes and let sleep slowly take me.

"This part of the school is off limits" i shot my eyes open, i looked around and saw him...Hibari. "Oh- I...I'm sorry, i'll go ri-right away..." I said avoiding eye contact. I feel scrutinize under his gaze, 'where should i exit? Left side or right side?'

I decided to go left, and suddenly he grabs my arm tightly. I winced slightly and closed my eyes. Crap.

'it's either his going to punch me because he has nothing to do or it's my punishment'. I've been doing great lately and now...all those memories that happened before...the beating by Hibari, our punishment for making a 'love scene', and...my confession. It all became a blur to me after a week.

"Come with me silently or suffer the consequences." He said stoicly.

I only nodded in response. I let him take me away. What can I do? I can't run away forever from this.

I love him.

* * *

'_The truth was I wanted to be love even if the love was only on the outside' _

_-interviewer _

A little short but that's it for chapter 5. R & R :)


End file.
